Alexa Lisben
by groovygurlkatie
Summary: High school bullies are cruel and sometimes they go too far.


Tap, tap, tap.

I gritted my teeth, it seemed almost impossible to focus on the book in front of me with the constant tapping from behind. But I knew better than to ask him to stop, at best he'd only laugh at me and do it louder.

"Hey, Spencer, Alexa Lisben wants to meet you behind the football field" Harper told me in between her giggles, Harper had long straight brunette hair and chestnut eyes and was pretty herself, but not as pretty as Alexa.

"She, she wants to see me, are you sure?" Alexa and I had never even spoken before and though I crushed on her, I had never actually talked to her.

"Yeah, totally, come on, I'll take you there" She turned around knowing I'd follow.

"Hold up" I called out dropping some of my books on the ground as I tried to follow her.

She probably needed help with her homework or something, I reasoned to myself. But I couldn't calm down the feeling of elation I had, Alexa Lisben knew who I was. Maybe this could lead to more, don't get your hopes up to high I reminded myself.

"Alexa, uh hi-" I stopped my sentence short notice the football team not standing far behind her. Gavin Reynold right near the front of the crowd, he stood out because he was one of my long time tormentors.

"I can't believe you thought I'd actually want to see you" She laughed out

"I don't understand" I said backing up trying to slowly work on my escape.

"Where are you going there brainiac" Gavin asked walking closer.

"I need to uh leave, excuse me" I turned around to run, but he quickly grabbed, I struggled but he was bigger and much stronger than me.

"Since you like, Lexi so much spencey, why not show a little skin" He said tugging my shirt off of me.

"No please stop" I gasped out as I tried wrestle away from his grasp.

"Brian, come help with this, gets pants."

I struggled more, anything to prevent this from happening. But no matter how much I struggled it didn't make a difference.

"Okay now help me get him up on that goal post"

"No! please! Don't do this!" I screamed out I was crying their hands digging into, bruising the skin underneath, made worse by my struggling.

Once they got me up on the goal post They taped my arms and legs apart in the shape of a x. There was a crowd of people surrounding me all laughing, pointing and some had phones out taking pictures.

But Alexa's face stood out, she was at the front of the crowd laughing with all the rest. But now she didn't look pretty anymore, she looked ugly. Yet it still hurt as her laugh reached my ears, how she pointed and was just as cruel as everyone else.

"Please, somebody let me down!"

The duck tape cut off my circulation and my arms ached and felt as if they had popped out of their sockets. All these people and yet they could only stare and laugh at me. How could they all enjoy my torture so much

I cried and begged so much that my voice was raw and hoarse, the sun was had gone down long ago and most of the crowd had walked away bored, it was mostly just the football team now.

"Should we let him down" I heard someone ask, I couldn't be bothered to look up to see who it was. I was physically and mentally drained from everything, but I prayed that I would here a yes back.

"Yeah, guess so, since you suggested it, you have to do it"

I heard a mumbled whatever and saw the ladder was placed next to me. He cut me down letting me fall to the ground in a heap.

"Look at me!" Gavin said placing a sharp kick in my ribs.

I looked up at him as fast as I could, my eyes watering from the pain and dirt in them.

"You deserve this, making all of us look bad!" He placed another kick at my legs

"No one likes a teacher's pet you little runt, so stop it! Do you understand!" another kick punctuating his question.

I looked up to answer, but before I could get a word out he kicked me again.

"I said do you understand!"

"Yes! Yes! I understand! I'm sorry!" I sobbed the words coming so fast this time they tumbled over each other.

"Good" he threw one last kick at me.

I waited till I was sure they were gone to sit up, my clothes were at the bottom of the football pole, left there I'm sure to torture me just a bit more.

Slowly with everyone of my bones aching I put my clothes on and made my way home.

When I got there, I was hoping mom would notice. I wanted comfort and support, I should have known that would be too much to ask for though.

Instead my mother was talking to people who wasn't there.

"Mom, come on time to lay down" I gently took her hand to lead her back to her bedroom.

"Spencer, there coming, the government I know it, they have cameras"

"No mom, come on" I got her to lay down with only a little trouble and counted it a blessing and went back to my room an d cried myself to sleep.


End file.
